hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Satsuki Shishio/@comment-68.202.86.36-20150830213956/@comment-26530095-20150907032833
@WikiaContributor. I know. I understand your opinion that's why I speak out mine. And I agree on some of your statements. However, I still hate her. And I'm sorry if you will get offended by me hating her. I didn't say that all the time sensei's with her. I just said that Shishio's always there for her too just like mamura.I don't mind stating it all here. I just don't get her character. I appreciate mamura's consistency. He really didn't give up on her. As I said from last reply, I agree on them not ending up with each other. Yep. She really threw all shishio's effort after their "break up" . That's natural, you got hurt. You're brokenhearted. You want to forget that person. And then, She gave up on Shishio. If you truly deeply loved a person, you'll fight for him/her right? Even if he hurt you so bad. It's just one time that He hurted her. If you truly deeply love him, you'll ask why, right? And you'll fight for your love. I guess her love for shishio is not deep than what I thought when I first the manga. And Suzume is easily influenced by others. She never thought about finding her 2nd love right? It's just that her friends mention it. And that's how you'll know if she really truly deeply loved sensei. When Suzume and Mamura are dating on the okinawa. I don't remember what place it is, Suzume always thought some random guy being Shishio. Argh. I don't really get her actions . That's is why this manga so rushed. It left me hanging. All I was saying is I don't really feel how she started liking mamura. I can't really express my feelings. :( because 1. English is not my mother tongue. I don't know the right words to put on what I mean. 2. I don't really get her. You can see that I really don't like suzume. She manages to be a cute character and then.... She make me hate her. :( Sorry to her fans,tho. It's my opinion. I don't intend to argue or fight to anyone. If possible, I want to know why there's so many questions left me hangin. That's all that's bothering me. One thing that really make me hate her is that, She said to her self that it's the first time that she felt happiness in the chapter when she's with mamura( i don't remeber that scene tho) When I read that , I literally said No,you felt it first when Shishio confessed to you on the festival. Argh. I hate her. That's why I don't really accept the ending. please understand. I have so many questions I want to ask her/ them so I can keep moving forward. (if it's possible) You can also see me hating her when mangafox posted her on their page. or some website. If you want, you could understand us (shishio fans) why we're sad about it's ending. Thank you. @MonEspritLibre Sorry! If I did something bad. @on the other WikiaContributor that said That I got burned. :) no. I didn't feel burned or hurt on the person's statement. sorry to disappoint you. Let's be friends everyone. wish Shishio got a whole manga for his pov tho. sorry, Okay I'm out. (I'm at work. LOL )